Project Machina Fuse: FAILED
by Karin Starsen
Summary: An Al Bhed girl is infused with Machina. What will happen to her? Will she ever live a normal life? When she meets up with the gullwings to find spheres, loose ends start coming together. R
1. Default Chapter

Project Machina fuse: failed

Kiki emerged from the chamber into the sunlight. She shaded her eyes from it hastily. She hadn't seen the sun in a year, and she didn't think that her eyes would get used to it anytime soon. She stretched out her arms, but that wasn't the only thing that stretched. Kiki screeched to see that she had a pair of machine wings fused to her back. She looked down to see a long, about 10 ft. machine tail also.

"Fryd rybbahat du sa?!" she screamed as loud as she could in al bhed. "_What happened to me?!"_

"Drec ech'd nekrd!"

"_This isn't right!"_

Now Kiki noticed that she wasn't free, but inside of a glass dome-like cage. It was huge, but she didn't care how large it was. It would never be freedom to her. She saw her godfather across the dome, what she didn't know was that he was outside of it and she flew right into the glass. Literally flew, which surprised her, she lay in shock on the ground for a little before standing. She was holding her head with her hand because she had bruised it.

She looked at her uncle, but he just laughed. Kiki gave him a puzzled look, but all he did was press a button that opened a door right next to the one that Kiki had come out of. A fiend came charging out after Kiki. She screeched and flew up into the air. She had little practice fighting fiends at the temple. She didn't really need to, there were others that could do the job. Now, Kiki was forced to face this feind, but the thing is, this fiend couldn't fly. _Easy enough,_ thought Kiki. Though then she realized she had no weapon with her. _What is he thinking!? Is he TRYING to get me killed?_

She became so angry that her tail began to flick back and forth. It accidentally whipped her leg and she gasped in pain. _Wait, that's it!_ She realized. She dive-bombed down at the fiend, who was pretty shocked that she could fly in the first place, and she whipped it with her long tail. _So this is what it's for. I must be some kind of weapon, _she started to realize. This was exactly what she was.

When her godfather heard about this girl he was supposed to take care because of some stupid promise he had made to her father years ago, he wasn't very happy. He thought, _How can I take care of a child as well as myself and still have time for my experiments?_ Then his twisted mind started to get to thinking, and by the time he had gotten to the temple to take Kiki away, he was taking her in with open arms. Now Kiki new why.

The angrier she got, the harder she would hit the fiend. Finally it gave up, bursting into small orbs of light, heading to the far-plain. Kiki settled down on the ground. She turned to see her godfather who wasn't smiling. _I must have failed,_ she thought. _But why? How could he do this to me? How could I have failed? I killed the fiend..._ She walked back over to where her godfather was and stared at him.

"You failed!" he yelled in plain English. He wasn't an al bhed and didn't really like them either. "You took to long to attack! If the fiend could of flown, it would be feeding on your flesh right now! You leave tomorrow!"

"You can't just do this to me and kick me out!" she said in english so he would understand her.

"I sure can! If you didn't know, your 17 now. Plenty old enough to take care of yourself! Go back to your al bhed friends. I'm sure that they will take you in, they're weird enough already."

"We are not weird! We don't fuse people with machine just to make weapons! That's just insane!" Kiki yelled now enraged.

"Well I don't care! You leave tomorrow and that's final!"

He pressed another button on his remote and a large metal plate came over the glass dome, blocking out the sun. Kiki pounded on the glass, but it was no use. He probably couldn't here her anyway. She didn't know what to do other than wait for the next day. She was happy though that she was getting out of here. She couldn't believe that it had been a year already. _I hope that they will let me back at the temple. I wonder it gippal and rikku will recognize me. This isn't good..._

The front door slammed behind Kiki. She was finally free again, but looking behind her she saw the large wings and became sad again. _What if they think that I'm a fiend? What will I do?_ So many thoughts were running through her head. Now she didn't care though. She just wanted to get away from this evil, dark place and be gone forever.

She spread out her wings. "huf du vmo, un du fymg?" she asked herself.

"_now to fly, or to walk?"_

She thought flying instantly. She started off into the sky, and quite frankly, she felt good. _These wings might just come in handy, _she thought. She liked the way that the wind felt on her face and how the clouds felt wispy and cool against her skin. She wasn't too smooth at flying yet, but she was getting there. Finally, she noticed that she had no clue where she was going.

She looked down at the ground to see where she was. She was flying over the ocean. she saw a small island in the distance. _I must be near besaid island, _she thought to herself. _I wonder if Lulu and Wakka will recocnize me there! _She flew a little bit faster, excited about the thought of seeing somebody that she new, or new her. She hoped that they wouldn't freak out. Then she looked at herself and figured that they would freak out about seeing a flying girl who resembles a girl that they thought they new, but now she has a gigantic tail and machina wings.

"drec sekrd pa y bnupmas," she mumbled under her breath

_"this might be a problem,"_

Kiki swooped down to the island and landed on the beach. She looked around and saw that nobody was around. _So far so good, _she thought. It was better that nobody saw her yet. They might attack her or something, then she realized that she was coming to the village by the road that had all of the fiends on it. _Great, they'll think I'm some sort of fiend attacking the village and they'll come out full force attacking me with all sorts of fun sharp weapons, _she thought. She sighed, but walked on anyway.

Luckily for her, she wasn't being attacked by fiends on the open road. Of course she saw them, but they figured that she was one of them and they didn't want to mess with a tail that size. Kiki optimistically decided that it was good that she wasn't being attacked, though she might not mind it if they did, just so she could feel more human.

She found herself standing at the ledge above the village looking down with slightly blurry eyes. Partly for the sun and partly because she had a few tears in her eyes for seeing something so beautiful as a free town. She turned back to the road and headed down to the village, hoping with everything that she had that they didn't try to kill her.

Kiki woke up in Lulu and Wakka's house. She rubbed her head, _What happened. Why am I here?_ She looked around to see that nobody was home. Kiki tried to get up, but her head had a horrible sharp pain in it. Just as she did this, Lulu came into the house.

"Don't move," she said. She walked over and put a wet cloth on Kiki's forehead. "Those swords pack quite a punch."

"Lulu... what happened to me?"

"Ahhh, so this is Kiki. I thought you looked like her, but I wasn't sure. I would like to ask you the same question."

Kiki noticed her wings again and shrank. She was just hoping that it could all be a dream. "I-I'm not to sure myself... I was just released today..."

"Yesterday," Lulu interrupted. "You've been knocked out since yesterday."

"Right. I was released yesterday. My godfather... the one who took me after my parents died... he only wanted me for an experiment. He experimented on me for a year... he let me go just two days ago. I failed, and he released me," Kiki said getting tearful. "Fro tet drec rybbah du sa?"

_ "Why did this happen to me?"_

Lulu brushed Kiki's hair out of her face, not seeming to be fazed by what she had just said. "I don't know what you can do. I think that they best thing would be to go back to jhose temple and live the best you can. Who knows? Maybe these new things will be useful to you..."

Kiki nodded. She was just thinking this herself. These things might be useful to her in the long run, and she never needed to carry a weapon around with her again. She was almost sure that the temple would let her come back, they didn't want her to leave in the first place. She was a grade A with machina. She could do whatever was thrown at her, maybe this will help.

She stood up, her head feeling much better and overall feeling much happier then before. She went to the door and followed Lulu outside. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone yet. Someone might still want to attack her. She saw Wakka running around and ran over to give him a big hug.

"Whoa! Watch it Kiki! I don't want to get hit by your tail too soon, ya!" Wakka exclaimed.

Kiki giggled and said, "Sorry Wakka. It's just so good to see people again!" She backed off as not to hit him.

"Well it's good to see you again Kiki. Even if it's a little more of you then before... why haven't you visited? The island get too boring for you?"

Kiki looked down at her toes. "It's more complicated then that, Wakka. Let's talk about something else. How's life been for you?"

"Everything's fine. Nothing's really changed, but I haven't heard from anywhere else, ya. It's like we're isolated out here!"

Kiki laughed again. "Well that's too bad," she said. "I'm leaving soon too. Let's just say I have a lot of catching up to do. You know that I'm 17 now, right?"

Wakka's face brightened up even more, if it was possible. "Oh yeah! You're not some little girl anymore, eh?" he said. He smiled. "Ah, well, you can't stay young forever. Though compared to me you still young, ya?"

"Wakka! You aren't old! Now who said that?"

"Lu. Everyday," Wakka said smiling.

Kiki smiled then looked around to see that Lulu was gone. She frowned and wondered, _Where'd she go? Oh well, I'll see her later I guess. I hope I see her before I go, because I think I might leave tomorrow. I can't wait to get back to the temple."_

"What are you thinking about?" Wakka asked seeing her blank stare.

"Oh nothing. I'm leaving tomorrow though. I haven't seen the temple in a while."

"You haven't been at the temple?" Wakka asked with wide eyes. "I thought that was where you were the whole time. Someday, girl, you're going to have to tell me what happened. I'm so confused here, ya!"

Kiki laughed, "I will, I promise."

She found enough courage to go off on her own for a while. She walked around the village waving at people that she once new, before the experiments. Yet now they seemed far away. They all seemed like something that isn't really there, but they all saw her and waved, and smiled. As if nothing was wrong. She felt like they were all just an illusion to her.

(PLEASE REVIEW!!!! This is my first so, I would like some feedback! Thanks. Oh yeah, more coming soon enough!)


	2. Kiki's failing heart

(Here is chapter two. Thanks to the people who reviewed me before, but I would love more. Please and thank you. Oh, and to answer questions, she isn't a cyborg, just imagine a normal girl with metal (machina) wings and tail.)

Kiki awoke in the guest center to see Lulu sitting on the bed beside her. "Well hello there," Lulu said. "You must have been tired, it's late morning. I thought that you would have left by now."

"It's late?!" Kiki exclaimed sitting bolt upright. "I've got to get going!"

She quickly got up, causing her wing to get stuck on the bed, which also causing her to fall on the floor. Lulu laughed, then helped her get up and catch her breath. Kiki took no time to stop, she hurried out of the room to the door. Lulu quickly followed.

"Slow down Kiki. You'll still get there no matter how fast you are," she said.

"Oh, I know, but the more I thought about it last night, the more I want to get back to the temple! I really do miss being there. I hope they remember who I am..." Kiki said sadly.

"I'm sure that they will. Just don't scare them like you did us, and you'll be fine."

Kiki smiled, and so did Lulu. Wakka came out to say goodbye with Lulu, then Kiki was off. She had a feeling of hope, and a little regret as she flew. But the wind blew away her worry, and once again she felt somewhat free flying. It was going to be a long journey, but she didn't mind. She new that she wasn't going to come to the temple from the road, things could then work out worse then before. _Better just be safe and fly in, _Kiki thought. _Then, if they attack me, I can just fly out of range._

She stuck with that idea, because it was the only one that she had. She was sure that someone there would recognize her. At least she told herself that, but something inside her said that the thought of someone knowing her now was stupid. She just sighed and kept going on. Finally, land was in view again. She flew a little faster, but remembered Lulu's words about rushing. She didn't want to tire herself out, that would just waste more time.

Kiki was now flying over the land. It was beautiful, to her at least. From up in the sky everything looked different. Smaller and more pure, than if below you were only limited to a little amount. Now she could see everything. She sped past everything so fast that she almost missed seeing the temple, but when she saw it she froze. Literally froze, and she started falling out of the sky. Then she realized that she had to flap her wings to stay in the air and she started flying again. _I still have to get used to this, _she thought. _This might take a while... _

Kiki continued on towards the temple. Her heart seemed to be beating in her throat. _Why am I so scared? I know these people! Maybe because of the incident that happened in Besaid... _she thought sadly. _But they did recognize me after. They didn't kill me. But they tried... _More and more doubt filled Kiki's mind, yet she kept flying towards the temple. The closer she got, the slower she went. Then, she was hovering above it... and looking down at all the people there. Her heart started to feel lighter, and she started to decend.

(That's all for this chapter. More coming soon though! Please R&R!!!!!)


	3. New friends for Kiki

(Here's the new chapter for you. I've gotten a review for missiles... I'll see what I can do, but the point is that Kiki is a FAILED project, meaning she isn't deadly... very deadly. Whatever, R&R. Oh yeah, now most of the talking is in Al bhed... If I spell something wrong, please notify me and I'll change it...)

Kiki saw people pointing up at her and shouting out in alarm. She once again got nervous and her tail started twitching. It accidentally hit her wing, causing her to start falling down. She landed on her back with a thud. There were people already swarmed around her with large guns in their hands.

"Fyed!" she called out quickly "_wait"_

Some of them put down their guns, but some of the al bhed that Kiki knew to be stubborn kept their weapons up. Then Gippal came over the others backed off. He leaned down and looked Kiki over closely. His eyes widened.

"Fro, ev ed ech'd so umt vneaht Kiki," he said. _"Why, if it isn't my old friend Kiki."_ The others looked closer, then nodded in agreement. Some of them left then with other jobs to do. Well, most of them left then... Gippal put out his hand to help her up. "Fryd rybbahat du oui?" he asked her. "What happened to you."

"Ed fyc so ajem kutvydran," Kiki answered. _"It was my evil godfather."_

Gippal nodded. "E ghaf dryd kio fyc faint," he said. _"I knew that guy was weird."_

Kiki looked at the temple and felt happy again. Her wings fluttered a little and her tail wagged, causing Gippal to back off. The temple hadn't really changed at all. The only thing that was different was Rikku coming out with two new friends. _Who are they? Wait, that can't be! Lady Yuna,_ Kiki thought.

Rikku saw Kiki and recognized her right away. "Kiki!" she cried.

"Kiki?" Yuna and Pain asked.

Rikku turned to them. "Yeah! This is Kiki, I haven't seen her for a year!" she turned back to Kiki. "Where have you been, missy?"

Kiki sighed. _Is everyone going to ask me?_ As if Gippal could read her thoughts, he answered for her. Rikku felt bad that she asked and quickly changed the topic.

"Uh... Kiki! These are my new friends. This is Pain, and this is Yunie! Commonly known as 'lady Yuna'. We're sphere hunters now!"

Kiki shook each of there hands. "Glad to meet you. Sphere hunters? Well that's interesting... How's Buddy and Brother?"

"Oh, they're fine. All they do is fly around in the silly airship of theirs."

Kiki laughed. Sounded like Buddy and Brother to her. They would always build something and get so interested in it, that they wouldn't leave it alone. But an airship? Kiki's never been in one of those. She's heard that they were great though...

"Want to go to the temple?" Gippal asked them all.

"Sure!" Rikku said. She took Kiki's hand and pulled her towards the temple. It was so sudden, that Kiki's tail went flying around and accidentally hit Pain in the leg.

"Sorry!" she cried. "I've only used these for two days! I still have to get used to them!"

Pain didn't say anything, but followed them to the temple anyway. As they entered the temple Kiki looked around at the changes. There weren't very many... different machina and a few new people, but that was about it. Kiki got a lot more looks and stares thrown at her. The people who recognized her were shocked, and the ones who didn't thought that it was really an unusual group to enter the temple. Or be anywhere for that matter.

Gippal, Yuna, Pain, Rikku and Kiki all entered Gippal's room. It was sort of a tight squeeze, but it wasn't bad. His room hadn't changed a bit. He didn't really have that much time to change it though, so Kiki expected it. They were all sitting there talking when they heard a really unusual noise outside, then a lot of people yelling 'fiend'.

(That is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Another one is coming soon, give me ideas and I'll try to fit them in for you!)


	4. Fiend Fighting

(Hello future reviewers! Here's the next chapter of project machine fuse: FAILED! I hope that you like it! This chapter has a bit more action…)

**The gang ran outside to see what all of the commotion was about. "Fiend!" the people were yelling "fiend!" _Why don't they just kill it off and not make a fuss about it? _Kiki thought. _This must be a pretty big fiend. _They got out of the temple, and Kiki's thoughts were right. It was a HUGE fiend that apparently breathed fire. **

**"Dryd ec hu untehyno fiend," Gippal said. "_That is no ordinary fiend."_**

**"Looks like it's up to us!" Rikku exclaimed. **

**"Come on girls!" yuna cried, and they all ran into a fight. **

**Kiki watched. _Should I help them? I was built to be a weapon… but I never did like to fight. I should probably just watch… or should I? Oh heck, _she thought while running into the battle scene. She flew up into the air above the fiend and thought, _now let's see what I can do!_**

**She fluttered her wings and swished her tail. It seemed pretty normal to begin with, but then the end of her tail started to glow… SWOOSH! A laser beam came out of her tail! It almost hit Pain, but she directed it towards the fiend. It hit it for about two seconds before the laser stopped. _Well that was fun while it lasted… _she thought. When she tried to do it again, it didn't work. She found out that was about all she could do for the moment.**

**She flew down towards the fiend for a close range battle. YRP was doing fine, but she knew that she still had to help. The fiend just blew fire at them all before she landed. Yuna was healing them, so Kiki went in for the kill. She repeatedly whipped it with her tail until it was lying on the ground, moaning.**

**"You guys finish it off!" Kiki cried. **

**They all just nodded in amazement, and Pain made the finishing blow. After Rikku had snatched some gil. When it was all over, they walked over towards Kiki. Rikku held out the gil that she had pilfered. Kiki took it reluctantly.**

**"I really don't need it," she said.**

**"No really! Take it! You helped a lot. That laser thing was awesome!"**

**"I must admit, it did come in handy…" Yuna said. **

**"Well… okay," Kiki said taking the gil. **

**Gippal came over. "It would of helped if you told us that you could do that BEFORE the fiend attacked us."**

**"Well, the thing is I didn't know that I could do it."**

**"So is that why you almost hit me?" Pain asked jokingly.**

**"I'm really sorry," Kiki said. **

**"It's fine."**

**(That's all I got now. Sorry that it's short, but I don't have much time to write this and I want to get another chapter out. Bye my awesome fans! R&R!)**


	5. YRPK?

(SO! Did you like that last bit about Kiki's fiend fighting frenzy? Thought so! R&R)

**They all went back inside after the little fiasco. They were all still amazed at what Kiki could do now that she was a highly dangerous weapon. Even Kiki was amazed, even though she did it… it didn't feel like she did. _Did I really do that? I mean, it was me. I had a laser! But I didn't really control it, but I did aim a little, _she thought, fighting with herself. She wasn't sure if she should take the credit for it… but she sort of felt right attacking it…**

**"So Kiki… when will the surprises end?" Gippal asked her. **

**"Yeah!" Rikku agreed. "First you come with wings and tail, and now you shoot lasers! How cool is that?!"**

**_I'd like to see you have these Rikku… _she thought. "Hey, it's all knew to me."**

**"Well, I hope it doesn't hurt much…" Yuna tried to say in a nice way.**

**"Oh no, it doesn't hurt at all. It feels as if they're part of me… as if…"**

**"As if they are you," Pain said to everyone's surprise. Everyone looked at her. "Well, I'm sure that's what the scientist was planning on in the beginning. So nothing went wrong."**

**"Yes! But I still don't understand why he did it. What was it for, and why me?" Kiki asked to nobody in particular.**

**"Well, once he heard that your parents died, he probably figured that you were perfect. That no one would miss you, and you were rightfully his…" Pain said.**

**"But that was wrong!" Rikku said, trying to cheer Kiki up. "We missed you!"**

**They were all in this deep conversation when Yuna said, "I want her to come."**

**They all just looked at her blankly, having no clue what she meant by "come".**

**"I want her to come with us. I'm sure we could figure this out, and I would like to know her better. I want her to join the gullwings…"**

**"Great!" Rikku interrupted. "Now I can see Kiki all the time."**

**"YRP…K? Well… I guess it could work," Pain said.**

**"Wait, I'm not sure… I mean, I can't just become a sphere hunter! This seems wrong, I just got back here. Back home…" Kiki protested.**

**"We can stay a few days, then we're off! We have an airship and everything!" Rikku said optimistically. **

**"I've experienced flying, trust me…"**

**"Please come," Yuna pleaded.**

**They all sat looking at Kiki. She looked over at Gippal.**

**"Ed'c ib du oui, Kiki," he said. _"It's up to you, Kiki."_**

**"I… I guess I'll go…"**

**"Yeah!" they cheered.**

**"Y"**

**"R"**

**"P"**

**"um…K?"**

(Yes! Kiki has just joined in the gullwings fun! Woohoo! Keep reviewing different ideas for me to use! Po-Poa for now! _By-Bye)_


	6. Confusing Random Concert!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANYTHING FROM IT!

(I'm back people!)

The airship landed in Luca, and Kiki felt like she would throw up her last meal. It had been a week since she became a gullwing, and though she had been on a few missions already, she hadn't truly been in public with more than a few people since the temple. _This will be interesting,_ she thought. She looked over at Rikku, and thought she might burst. She wanted to say something to Yuna for the past hour. Paine noticed too.

"Oh, just say it," Paine said, knowing she would later regret it.

"Yunie! You have to put on another concert! The people love you!" She said all to quickly.

"What!" Yuna exclaimed. "I don't know…"

"Come on Yunie!"

"Yes! Yuna dances good! I want to see Yuna dancing!" Brother cried from the front of the room.

"Yeah Yuna, they might want an enchore," Paine said, to everyone's surprise.

"You want me to sing too!"

Paine shrugged. "It's better than having everyone following us around bugging for a concert."

Yuna stood up and started pacing around the room. "Oh…" she sighed. She turned abruptly to her friends. "Okay, but only on one condition."

"What!" Rikku asked.

"If Kiki sings with me."

Everyone turned to Kiki.

"What!"

"Well, I think that it would be a good way for everyone to… well… see you. And maybe some people would be a little less… frightened of you…" Yuna said, choosing her words carefully as not to hurt Kiki's feelings.

Kiki rested her head on her hands and murmered, "fro sa?" _"Why me?" _

"Please…!" Rikku said, getting on her knees in front of Kiki and pleading at her with her hands together. Kiki stopped.

"Well… what choice do I have I guess…"

"Woo hoo!" Rikku cried jumping up. "Concert tonight! Come on Paine, let's go tell everyone!"

Rikku grabbed Paine's hand before she could resist, and the two were out the door in a flash. Brother was dancing around the room and Buddy just chuckled at the sight of everyone. _Oh… I hope nothing goes wrong…_

_Wrong again Kiki, something will go wrong. What can happen will happen, _Kiki thought. She somehow found herself standing on a stage, waiting for it to 'mysteriously' rise from the floor where her and Yuna could start singing. They had rehersed all day, even though Kiki asked for another. Rikku had been to anxious and booked the place for that night. She looked down at her frilly blood-red dancing clothes and sighed.

_I shouldn't be here. I really, really, really… _the stage started into motion going upwords slowly. _To late now, _she thought. The ceiling above them opened up to reveal the misty dome above them. She heard some music start and the stifling chear of the crowd.

Little to Kiki's knowledge, out in the crowd stood her godfathers real son. One who knew who Kiki was. He was sent to find her, much against his will, but here he sat non the less. He thought he would enjoy himself in the search for Kiki. He didn't want to have to bring her back to his evil father, he had known Kiki as a child and thought about how horrible it was for his father to do this to her. A Pang of regret went through him, but then the show started. He heard the stage start to come up from the floor.

Kiki took a deep breath, trying not to scream as she saw all of the faces of the crowd. She spotted Paine, Rikku and the crew sitting in the best seats of the house. Rikku was dancing about and waved to the two girls on stage. Kiki took another deep breath as Yuna nodded. The two started singing. It really was quite grand.

"Oh my…" Koaso, Kiki's godfather's son, said. He saw Kiki emerge from the mist and he really couldn't believe his eyes. He thought she looked so much older, and quite beautiful, but it was still distinctly Kiki, minus the wings. A few shocked cries came from the audience, after seeing Kiki's wings, but none as shocked as Koaso. "Kiki!" he cried standing up.

Kiki thought she had heard her name being called, but she was too busy singing to notice. _Probably just Rikku, _Kiki thought with a smile. Despite the fact that she had wings and was singing on a large stage next to the high summener in clothes a little too revealing for her taste, she was having fun. She turned and smiled at Yuna, who returned it, glad that she had someone to sing with. Also glad that Kiki was having fun. Also glad that there were no angry shouts towards Kiki from the audience. They both sang on in harmony. Now Kiki had a solo,

"_And now with these wings I shall fly_

_Way up in to the sky_

_Oh way up high"_

Then Yuna joined in with.

"_And I'll never come back down again!"_

_Bit ironic about the wings part, _thought Kiki.

(Please READ AND REVIEW! I hope you like my chapter and didn't think that my song was too cheesy!)


	7. someone knows me!

(The concert was a hit. Woo hoo!)

Dislcaimer: I own nothing from Final Fantasy X-2 in this chapter, my last chapters, or my new chapters.

ON THE AIRSHIP

"Wow! You guys were absolutely great! Fantastic!" Rikku exclaimed.

"You guys were pretty good out there," Pain added.

"I know you guys, I heard you call my name," Kiki said.

Rikku and Pain got a confused look on there faces.

"When?" Rikku asked.

"In the middle of the song…"

"We never called your name, Kiki," Pain explained.

"Who could have the?" Yuna asked.

"Maybe it was her imagination…"

"No, I heard it too," Yuna said.

They all look at each other in confusion. Nobody else but the gullwings and some people at the temple knew her name. Rikku's eyes became wide with excitement. _What is she thinking now? _Kiki wondered.

"Hey Kiki, I think that maybe somebody recognized you!" Rikku finally burst out.

"Impossible," Pain disagreed. "Kiki was too far away, and we never told anyone. Plus…" she said, gesturing at her wings.

"I think that Rikku might be right…" Yuna broke in. "I mean, people did know Kiki before she went to her godfathers. It's entirely possible.

_Who could be? _Kiki thought. She started to pace around the room with a questioning look on her face. She didn't really know that many people before hand. But maybe… _Maybe they're still in town. I wonder if they're looking for me?_

"I'm going for a walk…" she said. "Maybe they're still here."

"Okay," Yuna and Rikku said.

"Be careful out there Kiki," said Pain.

Kiki nodded, and headed towards the door. She had a small hope welling inside her that someone had recognized her. It made her feel a little less foreign then when she first came out of the lab. Someone had noticed her, even with wings. And more years under her belt. She started to hope that they were out somewhere in Luca looking for her right now…

_Where could she be? _Koaso thought. He had been searching the town frantically ever since the concert ended. She had to be around here somewhere… but he didn't have a clue as to where that place was. He only hoped that she was staying in town longer.

(That's it for today! As always, RR!)


	8. Crazed fans and Koaso meet Kiki

(Fine, I'll take your advice and explain more about their appearance… I WAS leaving that to your imagination, but you obviously don't have one.)

Kiki looked through her auburn hair to watch the streets of Luca. The thought of someone out there who knew who she was thrilled her. As some people walked by, the stared at her. Not for her smooth figure or lovely green eyes, but her wings and tail that were made of machina.

"Fro fuh'd drao cdub cynehk?" she muttered to herself. _"Why won't they stop staring?"_

_This might take a while, _Kiki thought as she peered through the crowd. There were a lot of people out from the concert, not to mention they all wanted a peek at her. It almost seemed impossible with this throng.

A sudden rush of people almost knocked Kiki over, all wanting her autograph.

"Kiki!" she heard from the crowd. She dismissed it at first, thinking it was just a fan. Then she realized that nobody except her friends at the ship knew her name. _It must be the person from the concert, _she thought excitedly.

Koaso ran through the streets frantically. How hard can it possibly be to find a girl with large metal wings and a tail to match? Finally he had the brilliant idea of following the crowd. It worked and he saw Kiki stuck in the middle of about 100 people trying to talk to her.

"Kiki!" he shouted. Koaso saw her looking around. She must have spotted his bright red hair, but she quickly moved on to the next person. The people moved closer, and she looked as if she would burst into tears at all of these people. She's never been in a place like this before. _If only I could get to her… _he thought.

He spotted a ledge above her head. It wasn't too high, but just right. He jumped up on it and started towards her.

"Kiki!" he cried out again.

She looked up and saw the man guy with red hair and slim, but strong figure striding towards her on the ledge. He had brilliant blue eyes and was tan. She reached up as he got nearer and he pulled her up. Something about him was familiar, then the flashbacks hit her.

_Kiki sat on the floor of the living room at her godfathers home. Kaoso strode over, being only a tiny bit older. He sat next to her and they started to play sphere break, a new and popular game. She remembered laughing, then the professor came in the room and grabbed her…_

_Koaso couldn't do anything but cry…_

Kiki shook her self out of the daydream and found her self following Kaoso along the ledge, along with about 50 other people trying to reach her.

"Is there anywhere we can go without being followed by these people?" he asked her.

She thought a moment, then said, "Hold on tight!"

Suddenly Koaso felt himself being lifted off of the ground. Kiki had grabbed him under the arms and took off. He reached up and held onto her shoulders for dear life. He look around him and felt the odd sensation of freedom and relaxed. He smiled happily and thought, _I could get used to this…_

_This flying thing is great in desperate situations, _thought Kiki. She headed towards the airship, but then thought better of it. She wanted to talk to him alone first. If she just brought him back to the ship, things might get a little messy. She changed her course towards the top of a building instead.

(Tah dah. So sorry my last chapter was soooooooo short, but I made this one quickly for you. Read and Review!)


	9. Another gullwing?

_Wow… _was the only thing that Koaso could think. He had fond Kiki, no… he found her singing in a **concert **no less. Then he helped her escape crazed fans, but really she had helped him and herself because she flew them on top of a rooftop with the most amazing view of the ocean he had ever seen. _Wow… am I dreaming?_

Kiki sat on the roofs edge, hugging her knees.

"You're Koaso, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" he asked.

"I recognized you. How did you recognize me? I'm older now… and…" she didn't have to finish the sentence with words, she just gestured towards her wings and tail.

"It was horrible what my father did to you. Do you remember anything before that?"

"I remember you, don't I?"

"This is true. I'll tell you the truth… my father sent for you. He wanted me to get you. He wants to…" he stopped mid sentence.

Kiki looked up questioningly. "He wants to what?"

"He wants to keep… experimenting. You have to trust me that I didn't want to go. But then I thought it would be an excuse to leave, but then I didn't know where to go! So I figured I would find you anyway… and I guess warn you," he rushed through the sentence like he was on fire.

Kiki was surprised by the news, but she didn't show it. She's gotten good at that lately. Yet she wasn't mad at her friend, it really wasn't his fault. And he did want to warn her… but what can he do now? _I know! The gullwings!_ Kiki thought.

"So Koaso, you don't have anywhere to go now do you?"

"That's right…" he answered slowly.

"Then hold on tight! I want you to meet some people!"

_Again, wow! _Thought Koaso. He had once again flown, but now they flew to an actual airship! _This must be where Kiki lives now… and the high summoner? Not right…_

Inside the airship was more fantastic. He had never been in one before. He was amazed at the view out of the front of the ship and couldn't help but smile when he walked into the room. The only problem was that there were a lot of people in the room. He suddenly felt very nervous. _Did Kiki know all of these people before my father took her away? I can't believe he could take her away from her old life, just like that… _thought Kaoso.

"Who's is this Kiki?" Rikku asked, of course being the first one to talk…

"Is this the one who called your name?" Paine asked sensibly.

"Yes," Kiki said. "He's and old friend from right before… the experiment."

"Oh," said Yuna. "Well, that's good. I'm Yuna, this is Rikku, and this is Paine." She pointed at her friends, then she pointed at the boys. "That's Buddy, Brother and Shinra. And your name is…"

"Koaso."

"Yuna, Koaso needs a place to stay. His father was my god father…" she said solemnly. "But he isn't evil. Really! I was thinking that maybe he could stay with us for a while…"

"Yhudran uha?" cried Brother from the front of the ship. "Yuna…"

"_Another one?"_

"Crid ib!" Rikku yelled back. "Ra'c Kiki'c vneaht!"

"_Shut up!" "He's Kiki's friend!"_

"Oh…" Brother whined.

"I say we let him stay," said Yuna. Then giggled. "But you're going to have to help out around here!"

"I don't care," said Paine casually. "As long as he can fight. He could be useful on sphere hunts…"

"I say yes!" Rikku cried. "Ra'c lita!"

"_He's cute!"_

"Rikku! Tuh'd dno ed" Kiki said to her.

"_Rikku! Don't try it."_

Koaso, having no clue what the al bhed were saying just smiled broadly and said, "Well, I guess that means that I'm staying!"

(Time to end this chapter. As always before and in the future, R&R!)


	10. Black sphere

(SPHERE HUNTING TIME!)

A month had past and the whole crew on the airship were now fast friends. Koaso fit in fine, and Kiki's past problems were starting to ebb away. That's when they found the sphere. It started out like another normal day for the gullwings…

"We're getting some sphere waves from Zanerkand ruins," Buddy announced. "They're pretty strong, so we better get there before anyone else does."

"Ooo Yah!" Rikku exclaimed jumping into the air. "I needed this today!"

All of the gullwings assembled on the bridge. They all got ready for the adventure to come while they waited for Brother to land the ship. Once landed, they all went outside and waited for Brother's instructions.

"Well, it looks like it can't be too far into the ruins… and the fiend level is pretty low, so just head on in and keep on your toes."

"Alright, let's move out!" Yuna said. They all headed in towards the ruins. Of course at the front door, they ran into the first fiend. A fire element. They all got into battle positions. Koaso was a warrior, as well as paine – Rikku was a thief – Yuna was a berserker – and Kiki was, well, Kiki! Koaso had the first blow. It was average, but weekend it a little. Then it was Yuna, who had a critical blow. Then Kiki went, she whipped it with her tail several times, and it became very tired and slow. Then Rikku and Paine finished it off together.

"Yeah!" Rikku yelled. "How was that?"

Paine even smiled. She loved to fight things, it was just in her nature to do so. "That was pretty good," she said.

They continued into the ruins for while, when they heard Buddy's voice.

"It should be very close now! Just a little to your left…" they all turned to the left and started searching along the ruined wall and junk from tourists. Rikku was the one to find it first.

"I found it!" she cried happily. "But it's… black?"

They all walked over and examined the sphere. It's was very interesting to them , because most of them haven't even seen a black sphere before. Only Yuna and Paine had.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Paine asked. "Let's watch it."

They all huddled in towards the sphere and this is what they saw…

_A man sat against the ruined wall. He was talking to another man, who seemed a lot younger._

"_So, what do you say that you are doing again?" the second man asked._

_The man against the wall replied, "I'm experimenting with machina…"_

"_How exactly?"_

"_I'm fusing it… with humans…"_

"_Oh my… that's horrible! How are you going to get people to do that?"_

"_I have three god children coming… they will work…"_

"_I… I can't let you do that!"_

"_That's too bad… I would have shared the profit…"_

_The first man pulled out a gun and shot the second man. The screen became fuzzy, then it went blank. _

Everyone immediately turned to Kiki. She had tears in her eyes. Koaso took her hand and mumbled… "Yes… it was my father… but it's over now…"

"No!" Kiki cried. "There are more. There are two… and they're probably my step sisters…"

(Oh yeah, two chapters in one day! Hoorah! Okay, tollivandi silverwing ( I know I spelled it wrong, but she had reviewed me so her name is there) is probably going to write about another machine fuse. But I was the first one, and she is the second, so don't blame her for copying me. It's okay with me, oi Tolly? Okay, R&R)


	11. Kiki's decision

_I can't believe he did it again… I have sisters…_

"so Kiki, what are you going to do?" asked Rikku. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Koaso and Kiki were all sitting in the cabin.

Kiki shook her head.

"We can go you know…"

"And stop him," said Paine. "We don't have to let it happen."

"It already has. I remember something… in the lab. They're already there, I was just the first one. Besides… I'm afraid to go. There is nothing we can do now."

"Kiki, don't say that!" Koaso told her.

"It's true! What am I able to do now? Nothing. One day he'll see that they failed too, and he will let them free. When that happens, we will find them. We'll be ready to help them."

Yuna nodded. It sounded like a good plan to her, and that's what Kiki wanted. So they would follow that plan. _But… _"But Kiki, how do you know that they are going to fail?"

Kiki smiled for the first time in a while. "Because Yuna, they may have been fused with machina, but they are still human. They still have a human heart that won't give in to the machina- no matter what."

"Well…" said Rikku, in a happier mood after she saw Kiki smile. "I think we should all get some rest. We have another mission tomorrow, so we'll need the sleep!"

With that she plunked on to her bed and started 'snoring'. Everyone laughed, then got ready for bed.

Kiki woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about the lab… she shook the thoughts out of her head. She sat up and looked around to see that everybody was already up and gone. She stood and stretched, her wings spreading out from either side. _Wonder how late it is… we were up pretty late last night. I feel much better now though…_

She walked to the elevator and took it to the bridge. Everyone was there, except for Yuna.

"Where's Yuna?" Kiki asked.

"Dra Talg!" Brother yelled from the front of the ship. _"The deck!"_

"Dryhg oui!" Kiki replied as she walked back to the elevator. She waved and smiled at everyone in the room before turning around. _"Thank you!"_

The elevator stopped at the deck and the door slid open. Kiki slowly walked up the stairs and saw Yuna at the front of the ship near the 'hood ornament' of a seagull. She walked overt next to her.

"Hey!" Kiki said, raising her voice a little so that Yuna could hear her over the breeze.

Yuna turned abruptly, then smiled. "Oh hey, Kiki! I didn't hear you coming!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was thinking…"

"Oh, really about what?"

She smiled. "I was wondering what it would be like to fly! I guess this is the closest I'm ever going to get…"

She was suddenly cut off by being swooped up into the air by Kiki. She needed to stretch her wings anyway. "Hold on tight!" she cried flying into the air.

Author's note:

Sorry I have to end, but I have to go. I'll try to get a more exciting chapter to you next time!


	12. angry little child

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the final fantasy series. Nothing. Though I DO own Kiki and any other of MY made up characters created in MY mind. But nothing else.**

After Kiki landed with Yuna, they stayed on the deck for a while. They were about to head in when Shinra came out and started messing with the gull statue. He attached a wire connected to a box that he screwed to the deck next to the statue. Yuna went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm using magnetic forces to create a much wider range for our moniter to find sphere waves. In other words, I'm making the range of out map larger. We can even see sphere waves from other lands!"

"Lands other than Spira?"

"Yeah, let's go see if it works."

They went inside to Buddy's seat and control panel. There was a loading sign, then a much larger map appeared on the screen.

"Look!" Rikku said from behind where she had come to watch. She pointed at the corner of the screen. "There are sphere waves coming already from that place called… Beal…"

"Beil. Sounds like 'bell'," Shinra corrected Rikku. "That's a southern continent, it's got tons of major cities on it. Not many people travel to or from there because it lies across the ocean."

"Beil?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't know, it sounds really familiar… I think that it could be where the lab was… I did fly over an ocean to get here anyway."

"Well Kiki," Yuna said. "Do you want to go check out the sphere waves?"

"Shouldn't we ask Koaso about Beil?" Paine asked. "He probably knows where the lab is if he was supposed to bring Kiki back."

"Knows what?" Koaso asked from the doorway. They all turned around.

"Koaso, do you know about a place called Beil?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, that's where I lived. That's where my father's house is. Why?"

"We found sphere waves from over there. We were thinking of checking it out…"

"Sure, why not?"

So it was settled and Brother changed his course for Beil, but little did they know they were heading straight for the laboratory for the surprise of their lives. Well, mostly Kiki and Koaso's lives.

'_Hey mom! I'm so happy for you! Where is my knew step dad? The lucky guy, make sure he treats you right!' the little girl said to her mother who was fixing her hair for the wedding. The girl's mother smiled._

'_I'm not sure where he is, darling. Why don't you go find your step sisters? I'm sure the younger one needs help with her dress…'_

'_Okay mother.'_

_The little girl left the room to find her sisters. The wedding started at noon and the party lasted most of the night. Everyone was happy…_

"Kiki!"

Kiki was startled awake by the sudden shoving from Rikku. She yawned. "What is it?"

"Where there!" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"Come on sleepy head!" Rikku said, pulling her out of bed. "We made it to Beil. We're almost to the site of the sphere waves. Let's go watch from the bridge!"

"Okay!" The two hyper girls waltzed to the bridge and looked out the window. It was sunny, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"We're landing!" called Buddy. "Hold on sekrd!" _"Hold on tight!"_

The ship came down and landed with a light thud. The gullwings assembled and went out the door. Koaso and Kiki stopped dead in their tracks and their jaws dropped simultaneously. The sight before them was a disaster, but that wasn't all…

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Yuna. "Are you guys okay?"

"It's… it's… the lab!" Kiki cried. Kiki saw the glass dome that had once been her prison and shivered. The rest of the lab was no masterpiece, it was a disaster. One whole corner of the house was blown off, and there were scratch marks all over the walls. The gullwings slowly ventured forth to the inside. Inside was even worse.

"It looks like a tornado came through here. It looks like nobody survived…" Rikku said.

"Over here!" cried Paine. "I found a sphere… it's black…"

They crowded around to watch. Most of it was a documentery of an experiment they called 'Metal'. They also mentioned something called L4. **(Please read Experiment M5 by tollivandi silverwing. We are joining stories. She has every right to copy me, but nobody else does.)** Kiki knew it was her step sisters. Then, in the last document, the invredible happened.

_Slowly, the small machine infused girl came out on the conveye belt. She slowly sat up as the scientists watched in awe. She looked at her hands, then smiled in a creepy way. Simultaneously, her claws and head spikes came shooting out. She looked at the scientists who were backing away in horror. _

_'Where is my dear step daddy?' she asked in an innocent tone. 'I want to thank him for my new outfit…' _

_After that, she jumped off the table and attacked everything and everyone that she could. It was very messy. M5 broke through a wall, setting another girl loose who had a tiara on her head. Kiki recognized her almost immediately. The sphere stopped. _

"Lily!" she cried. "Metal! They're still alive!"

Cliffy cliffy cliffhanger!


	13. Reunited

_Karen: Thanks Tolly! We're going to have to join them together really soon... Like now. Te He!_

Kiki hurried down the road to where she thought she had seen someone. _I could have sworn that I saw people… _she thought, her wings quivering in anticipation of a surprise attack. There were tons of fiends on the road they were traveling and she could almost feel all of them… like she knew what their emotions were. _Maybe this is another power. Maybe I'm supposed to be part fiend… that would explain the wings. _

"Kiki, are you sure that you saw people?"

"I swear I did!" she said to Koaso.

"She's right! I saw them too!" Rikku exclaimed in her happy-go-lucky tone.

"Just a little further…"

Suddenly, Kiki stopped. She felt another presence in the bushes beside her… but she couldn't quite place what it was… She slowly turned her head to look at the bushes.

Suddenly, metal spikes shot up out of the brush. Everyone jumped and Rikku gave a little scream.

"Metal!" the bush cried. "You scared them!"

"I didn't mean to!" cried another voice… a little girls voice.

A girl with a machine tiara stood and looked at Kiki. Another, shorter, girl stood. Paine, Yuna and Koaso's jaw dropped.

"Aw!" Rikku said before she could stop herself. "It's so cute!"

Metal retracted her spikes and smiled. "Thank you!"

Kiki squinted a second. "Lily…?" she whispered.

Lily and Metal's aura brightened immediately. "Kiki it's you!" exclaimed Lily.

"We found her! She's alive, and we found her!" the little girl cried.

The three sisters/step sisters ran towards each other. They all hugged and Kiki's tail twitched excitedly.

"Hey! Watch that thing!" Paine said, stepping back. She'd been smacked with the dangerous weapon a few too many times lately. Kiki laughed.

"I'm sorry… I'm still working these things out…"

"You too, huh?" Lily asked stepping back from the hug. Metal was still hugging her, not wanting to let her newly found sister go.

"I've figured out most of what I can do…" Kiki said. "What about you guys… were you behind the destruction of the lab?"

The two girls fell silent.

"Maybe…" Metal whispered sheepishly. Lily nudged her.

"You were the ones who did it!" Koaso cried out.

Kiki's head whipped around. "You know he deserved it, Koaso! You can see the evidence of what he's done right in front of you!"

"But…" he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Kiki… we're sorry," the girls said.

"Kiki! Forgive your little sister!" Rikku fake scolded.

Kiki laughed. "Ha, you're right Rikku. How can I stay mad at that cute face? Let's go back to the airship!"

So they all gathered together to head towards the airship. Kiki thought she felt another presence, but ignored it because of her good mood. The fiends were suddenly moving away from the road… and little did the gullwings know, they were being watched.

_Karen: Your turn again Tolly… we are going to have to merge though…_


	14. DEAR THEWEIRDPERSON Everyone else skip

Authors note Chapter:

**((I'm sorry other reviewers… but I had to answer this review. It was nagging at me, but Read Tolly's stuff. And she should have the next chapter up soon enough.))**

To_ "theweirdperson"._

First of all… 'Gee thanks for the email address! Now I can email you and give you answers!' Not! Now I have to create a whole random wasted chapter just to explain to you everything that you asked in the story.

First of all, you must not of read very well. Kiki didn't know where the lab was, she had just escaped and was panicking so she flew away. She was flying over the ocean and just kept flying until she could make it to some land. She just so happened to land on Besaid island because that's where she needed to land for the story to progress correctly.

Second, yes it is harsh for a little girl to kill all those people and destroy the lab (wondering if you've read tollivandi's chapters as well…?) but the whole point is to show that she was CREATED to kill. She is technically a weapon, and she's only known that all of her life. She was practically and indestructible weapon with a little child's temper. That was the point, so read between the lines a bit.

Thirdly I have no clue what a "perfect ending" story is, but trust me I have enough of a demented mind to twist a story and change it completely.

Fourth(ly?) I don't know what an AU is and, frankly, I don't give a shit.

It really doesn't matter when the story is set, but you do know that this is after the first game (obviously because the gullwings are together) and if you must know I was thinking that this is after vagnagun also.

Lulu, wakka know her because they were once friends with Kiki's parents. They used to visit her, but Kiki had gone to the island very little. Yuna didn't really have contact with Rikku until after Kiki was taken. Yuna wouldn't remember Kiki from when she visited Besaid because of what she's been through and Kiki visited very little. Yuna was also busy with training. (though I must admit that Wakka shouldn't have known her because he hated Al Bhed…. I may make one of the step parents not al bhed… I'll have to speak with Tolly.)

Her godfather was always evil, and getting the parents of the children to trust him enough to be their godfather was all in his plan to get the children for his experiment.

Kiki had been through a lot in the lab, and had too many old memories to remember thoroughly. She is slightly fiend, injected with fiend DNA to get their instincts. Her mind, out of the three sisters, was messed with the most. So she won't remember as much of her old life as the other girls. But also remember that Metal and Lily didn't really have too much of a life to remember before the experiments started.

If the person is who I think it is, they haven't broken of all contact with Yuna. And Yuna does think of them, but this story is not about Yuna. It's about the K3, M5 and L4 experiments. So that part does not matter at the moment.

" Please don't take this the wrong way; I am trying to help you improve your writing."

I'm really trying not to take this the wrong way, but it seemed like you asked a lot of stupid questions and I needed to answer them so you'd stop. I'm trying to improve my writing as well, but I don't appreciate it when you have no stories that I can improve as well. I don't see how you can edit stories without having enough skill to write one of you own.

Thanks for the compliment about the Al Bhed, I wasn't going to translate it but I figured I would get too many questions about it so I added translation.


End file.
